This is a project to elucidate the action of anesthesia at the cell membrane level by utilizing model cell membranes. After study of the physical properties of lipid membranes as affected by anesthetic, systems incorporating active elements are to be studied. By utilizing model ion carriers into membranes the effects of anesthetics on the function and kinetics are being determined. By studying these effects in the simple model system, modes of anesthetic action can be found which can be extended to more complex physiologic systems. Besides the model systems, the natural acetylcholine receptor prepared from the Torpedo, Californica is reconstituted to functional activity in vesicle systems. Effects of anesthetics on this receptor system can serve as a model for natural synaptic transmission. The effect of anesthetics in potentiating receptor blocking agents in this system will be compared with results in animal preparations.